Designers of aircraft galleys are continuously striving to make the working space of the galley both safe and efficient while preserving the overall objectives of weight reduction and effective space management. Every aspect of the galley is evaluated for compliance with these principles while focusing on utility and personnel safety. All equipment must be adequately secured to prevent the equipment from moving or dislodging during flight, and every effort must be made to make the equipment easily accessible. One example of equipment that must be securely stowed and readily accessible is the galley waste bin that is used to collect and store waste from the flight. In some cases waste bins can hold over thirty (30) kilograms of waste, making it necessary to store it safely. However, the bin also must be capable of being moved easily if it needs to be emptied during the flight. The waste bin is typically kept in a waste bin compartment that includes some opening that allows a flight attendant to place rubbish and waste into the bin. When the bin needs to be emptied, the flight attendant reaches into the compartment and lifts the bin out so that it can be emptied.
Lifting and maneuvering such a heavy object, typically stowed in the lower half of a compartment, can lead to back strain as well as other injuries for flight attendants tasked with emptying the bins. Moreover, the waste bin must be rigidly secured to prevent the bin from shifting during flight (and to avoid annoying rattling of the bin due to vibration). Present solutions are unacceptable as they make the extraction of the bin difficult and present a safety concern.